Such a buckle for a ballistic vest is known from reference WO 2013/119294 A1. The buckle comprises two buckle components, each having a connection area via which a textile strap is connectable to the buckle component, and a coupling area via which the buckle components can be coupled to one another in a form-fit manner. In addition, the buckle components are releasably locked to one another at the coupled position by means of a locking element. The respective connection area provided for connection to the textile straps is a bar around which the textile strap can be wrapped. One of the buckle components comprises as a coupling area a C-shaped clip, which extends in the width direction. The coupling area of the other buckle component is defined by a bar, which can be inserted into the C-shaped clip only from the side and which is connected to the connection area via a tab projecting from the open end of the C-shaped clip.
However, this buckle is comparatively difficult to operate and, in particular, difficult to open and close. In addition, the buckle has a comparatively long overall size, so that precious space gets lost, which could otherwise be utilized for fixing additional objects.
Therefore, there is a need in the art to provide a buckle that is easier to operate. Preferably, the buckle has the shortest possible overall size.